


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nickinald, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Three times Reggie held Nick.
Relationships: Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is all set after they defeat Caleb, post season one, assuming that the phantoms can now be seen and touched by all lifers.

The first time Reggie held Nick, they didn’t even know each other and he was sure it wasn’t on purpose. Nick had stumbled into his arms, his own legs not being able to support his weight any longer, confused and terrified about everything that was going on. His head was pounding and he still didn’t feel like he had full control of his own body again. There were no words to describe how it felt to be missing a chunk of your life, but everything had just gone dark for him and he couldn’t account for anything that had happened. He was trembling as he pressed himself into whoever’s arms he came to first, a pair of arms that luckily was able to hold him up, the last thing he needed was to take down some poor person with him. Reggie didn’t know what to do as he held onto the boy who he had never been formally introduced to, but he pressed his face into his hair and held onto him, hoping it would help a bit. 

People were checking on Nick as he was held, Julie approached them first, her hand stroking over his back and giving Reggie a small smile, just happy that he was okay. It felt weird to be holding a stranger in his arms, but they had gone through so much to save this boy and now he was safe with them. A sense of catharsis was filling him as his hands tried to figure out where to rest on him, settling for one placed in the middle of his shoulders and the other one petting over his hair in a steady rhythm. It was what he enjoyed when he was needing comfort and so he hoped that it would make him feel a bit better too. After what felt like forever, Nick was pulling away from him and smiling awkwardly, cheeks tinged pink. He couldn’t remember the last time he had just thrown himself at someone like that, someone he didn’t even know no less, but then Reggie was smiling back at him and he felt less worried about cuddling up to him.

The second time Reggie held Nick was a lot more purposeful. They had been sort of flirting for a couple weeks and Nick had sprung the idea of bringing Reggie to a school dance with him. He told everyone that he simply went to a different school and it worked easily, nobody questioned it too much, luckily. Even though he missed high school a lot, he couldn’t think of a single time he had slow danced with someone before that night, but then that song came on. The blonde haired man seemed so excited about it and they awkwardly worked their way to asking the other to dance, swaying together on the dance floor. He felt so warm and alive under Reggie’s hands, it reminded him so much of being human that he felt his chest tightening, but he just kept smiling at the younger man. He didn’t want to spoil the moment by bringing that up, so he curled his arms around his waist and drew him in closer instead, smiling at him. 

They danced the night away before Reggie knew it, countless songs being spent by them dancing like they were the only people in the crowded gymnasium. He had never been one to love dancing the most, but Nick was enjoying it and it was leaving both of them laughing, joking with one another like they had known the other person for years. The blonde looked so gorgeous when he was grinning at him like he had never had so much fun. He was happy that he was the one causing him to be so happy in that moment, his heart fluttering. They had spent the entire night having fun with their friends surrounding them, all of them feeling like they were normal for the first time in a long time. At the end of the night, Reggie was pressing a small kiss to Nick’s cheek and feeling like he really was back in high school again. 

The third time Reggie was able to hold Nick, they were laid out on the pull-out sofa in the studio. Nick was asleep before himself and looked so peaceful that he had to stop to admire him for a few long minutes, smiling down at the man. He couldn’t believe that he had actually found someone to love and be loved by, but he wasn’t going to question a good thing. Not when he always worried that he wouldn’t have something like this. Nick coming into his life was so unexpected and one of the best things to happen to him, he couldn’t stop thinking about the first time he had held that man and how close they had been to losing him. That thought made him cuddle closer behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. He pressed a gentle kiss right behind his ear and snuggled closer to him, tucking his face into his warm neck. 


End file.
